shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lvdoomien/Wow.
Hey everyone, Lv/Tommy D here for a llittle midnight blog before I go to bed. I just wanna say some things that have clicked in my head in the past few minutes that actually shock the hell out of me. This site, the (veteran) users here, writing/editting Shells and the characters, all of this has been a part of my life for almost four years. Four years. Jesus Christ four friggin' years. I glanced through my old blog posts that I don't think anyone looked and I've been shocked at how much I've matured. For God's sakes you guys this site has been one of the most constant things in my life, I've known a few of you longer than my closest friends from high school (there's three), my one true friend in college, and hell the woman I'm in love with (not the one that drew my avatar, I'll get to her). I've bounced way in and out of activity in the time I've been here, usually not even bothering for months at a time because I just don't feel it. I've been through two (online but fuck it they still count) break ups while I've been here I've even mentioned one in another blog/the last paragraph and hell I was here even when I almost lost the most important thing to me. I don't say this at all if ever to you guys but really, the fact that every single aspect of Shells is not on a page on some wikia for the world to have has kept my mind out of deadly places in these past years. Honestly guys don't get upset with any "oh I never knew he was going through ridiculous high school drama bullshit like everyone else did" since I never mentioned it but honestly all you guys have had to do for me specifically is to keep this site going. I've seen people come and go, I think I'm one of the longest lasting users on this site just because everyone has found their parts in life that give them less free time to do this kinda stuff. Every time I see a new name deep down I think "I hope they stay" because the more new users there are, the less likely this site will ever die. It's been going for almost four years maybe even more I don't even know. But circling back real quick. This site is one of the greatest things I have, next to my girlfriend's butt love, my actual friends and my luxury possessions. Please don't let this die, okay new guys? Just don't. This site is one of those places where people come to maybe find others they relate to and share their creations with each other. That's a beautiful thing. And if not to share the creations than to at least have them on something besides their minds. I really hope that I don't ever go back into inactivity guys, someday I do want to have Shells actually finished somehow even if it actually takes a few years. And by God if that means I have to be the only one on the site because wyv and 13th and ferno and FMF and MJ and Z and Rin and Yumoz and FD and Nada and everyone else all buzz off because they have other things to do then fine. Don't do that though please, I'll shoot all of you if you do. Kidding, but you get what I mean. Don't let this site die please guys (Yumoz and PT I'm looking at you) this site is friggin' great. Even with the occasion drama that I apparently miss and whatever other things happen when I'm not looking please keep this site going. Also no, I'm not dying. I'm emotional. There's a difference (I think). Anyway, I think that's enough typing. I hope you guys get what I mean so yeah. I'm down for the night. Hopefully tomorrow if people don't just show up at my houes I'll be around to make that Minotaur page. So I'll see you all tomorrow I guess. Love, Tommy D Category:Blog posts